


Under her Heels

by Auburnt_Vixen



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Coming Out, Consensual Kink, Discipline, Dominance, Dominant Max Caulfield, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masochism, POV First Person, Secrets, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Victoria Chase, useless lesbian sub Victoria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburnt_Vixen/pseuds/Auburnt_Vixen
Summary: Victoria Chase is all what she wants and has everything she needs.At least she thought that. But deep inside something is missing...And it is about Max to find this out.Domme Max making Victoria her sub. Lots of kink.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. Asserting Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> I will still finish my other fic, but I need something easier unrelated for the moment and wanted to bring on some kink here for a combo barely explored here. Have fun!

I was bored. More than that, annoyed. This school sucked and the people in it. And it became to easy to navigate, being on the top of the food chain. I reached my current position with ease and achieved pretty much all I needed, all set up for the next stages in my plan, going through life. Seemingly perfect and without troubles. If there wasn't the thing you call desires. It's all people would expect from me, all I needed to be in place to be successful and feared. All of what some people can dream of. All the wealth and admiration. Just for myself it felt like nothing, too easy and too blend. It wasn't what I wanted after all.

But what did a Chase heirass really want? I couldn't quite figure it out. I had my top secret hobbies and indulgement in my nerdiness, to ease the mind from all the responsibilites and attitudes I hold. No one would get behind my icy exterior without a death sentence. I was the dominating force and what I decided or wanted, had priority. My cronies knew that too well. They saw the benefitial side of all of that. The vortex members more or less. They kneeled or were made to kneel. Except for the few fugitives in this school.

People who seemed to didn't care less about their roles in this play, about appearance or power. And they were a thorn in her eyes. They had to be constantly reminded of who was in charge and what were the rules to play under. And even than for the most cases it worked out. When not admiration, than it had to be fear. Of what I could do to them if I would wish for. Not that it can necessarily happen, it is just a boring school after all, but dominance and rulership works this way. Making them smaller than they are, at least until she leaves this stinking place.

But there was one problem among them still, with the name Maxine Caulfield. She wasn't just a thorn, she was a hidden wasp. Only stung when you came too close. Lamefield always hold rather to her loser friends, to the weak and boring, the poor and pathetic. Only her photography skills seem to hold her at all, as far as her grades are concerned. And she was just as terrifying in it as herself, but that wasn't the wound point here. Caulfield always deflated or spaced out, when talked to, as if she didn't care or pretended to be just another loser. But something was wrong with that. 

If I was able to tell liars apart, Maxine was something there, but stranger. What was her game? She irritated me greatly. Cause, whatever I tried, Caufield never completly surrendered, never fled or obeyed to the conditions and terms of my rule. She always stood up again. It was infuriating! No one got away with this kind of behaviour towards me. She had to commit to my aura. And she will, I will show her what it means to be defeated. Cause I have the tools and will to play dirty. And I finally got something worth blackmailing her into obedience.

So I approached her door this afternoon, still checking if no one was seeing me doing this. I am no amateur after all. It is a wonder it took her longer than usual to find the weak point of a person, a full month. This was unacceptable and so instead of just shaming her in public like would be a good measure, I decided to make it more personal. Lamefield will suffer silently at her command and will make the victory the sweeter, knowing her in my hand and possibly as an unusual asset, even if I doubted I would have any use for her skills. Maybe letting her submit some low quality in one or another photography contest... I knocked.

The door opened fast, after like two knocks and to her surpressed surprise, Maxine didn't seem at all. What...? Okay, after plan.

„Lamefield, we have business to discuss and it would be advisable to let me in, so we can talk about your conditions.“

Instead of saying anything, Caulfield just nodded without the hint of an emotion and opened the door for her. Why is she so collected? Fuck this bitch, irritating me like this. Not the matter, she will play soon after my games.

„Good choice, Caulfield. As you propably know, I hate your guts and maybe you feel the same way. Now is the problem for you that I hold this school in my hand and whatever happens, doesn't go without my notice. And no one, I tell you, no one holds long enough a grudge against me or rebelling without regretting it later.  
So I have to disappoint you in your little stand off. This charade went on long enough, time to cut you down to the place you belong to. But you will see, I will make you a generous offer still you can't dismiss. Mainly because it is your only choice, if you don't want to meet the social death. So if you cooperate and obey, I might not publish the material I found on you.“, I smiled, assured of my victory.

But yet, to my dismay, Maxine didn't even bat as much as a lash and observed me rather curious. Her eyes seemed to... pin me down. A shiver went down my spine. Why... is she looking like that? Where is the weak hipster...

„And you really believe that, Tori? But I should know that you tend to overestimate yourself. But I won't hold a grudge against you or never did I.  
So what is it you think you can blackmail me with?“

Beside the slow raising of one brow, nothing inclined that she was afraid or even shaken. Something was afool... no, she is bluffing to force me out, but this trick won't work, Queerfield. Your friends won't save you from that one. Still my sure smile was a bit shaken, I had to focus to retry it.

„You see, I have my sources about to find out what people are doing her, in their leasure time. And I guess yours only took longer as it is quite... deviant, even for you. In the end I have everything I need to know and can easily provide it to anyone here, your friends, teachers, your family... and I don't think you want that.“

Maxine still as calm and controlled as if they just doing small talk.

„It is quite interesting were your assumptions let you, Tori. Maybe you are not as good a character reader as you think.“

Again, the nickname made me shiver. She wasn't allowed to that, no one did that without consequences. Caulfield will be punished for that as well. But for some reason she felt a little bit uneasy, the way Lamefield reacted. As if in this room she was someone else, exchanged like some body snatcher. But this was ridiclious. Despite her lame attempt of doubting her, she knew how everybody ticked.  
And than Maxine did something else unexpected, she got one step closer to me, making them stand only a few inches apart. Making Victoria almost step back, but I resisted in the last second. I won't fail.

„And I call you a bad liar as I have literal all in my hand that I can use against you. Let me show you.“  
She opened the prepared page in her smartphone, a deviant website, showing a profile of Maxine with a list of fetished, one absurder and more disgusting than another and sickining preferences. Followed by some very showing nudes, inclusive ridiclious poses and cladded with embarrassing clothes and toys. Victoria only had to flip over some to see the potential for this cause and on the hand didn't want to indulge into this perverted artwork. It made her weirdly uneasy. Propably sick to her stomach.  
But all Caulfield did when seeing this, was grinning softly, without leaving her gaze on Victoria. What the...

„I assumed as much that you found my profile and collection. And you would behave as this was news worthy. As if it is some dark secret. On the opposite, my parents and friends know. And I would care less if it gets public as I am not afraid of who I am. Unlike you maybe.“

She came even closer to Victoria, almost touching and I was drawn by her piercing eyes, who had something powerful hungry suddenly in them.  
What is wrong with her? She should be furious that her plan didn't work out and retreat to a plan B and at least cover her tracks and hold up a good face to it. But instead she seem to froze in the moment, like hypnotized. Somehow this tension was freaking her out. Time to go.

„But I am still glad, you decided to come direct to me to 'confront' me in person, which give us much better possibilities if you are willing to jump over your shadow, Tori. Cause I have observed you as well and what I find didn't surprise me as it rather made looking forward to an opportunity. But I can still see that you are surprised by yourself. Let me now show something in return. Than you can go and pretend, this never happened or...“

I looked questioning at her. My throat felt so dry and I had to swallow. She seemed to take as a yes, as she took my phone out of my unwilling hand easily, as if I was wax. Okay, Victoria, now was the time to react. I strengthened my body and was ready to turn around, only to notice how Caulfield came much closer as was appropiate and let me stumble back. But still holding me, followed me in this backward dance until I was pushed against her door. I let out a huff of air, only to feel breathless, as she was pressing her body against mine. She was smaller than me, but I still aware of all the connections of skin, how her breasts slightly pressed into mine and I felt heating up. Fuck, what is happening. I am not gay. It is just... she took me by surprise.

What followed was totally outside my imagination. Even with the information on hand, I wouldn't have suspected she would...  
Maxine put one of her knees behind my legs, pressing on a certain private area, which let me gasped. The disctraction she used to put a hand softly around my neck to apply some pressure. Maxine Caulfield.... was choking me? But she seemed to do it with profession, as if she knew from her sick games. I felt getting hotter and I should have felt the want to leave immediatly and stopping the assault. But instead her body seemed to betray her and leant into it. Maxine smiled.

„You can see it as a test... and it seems I have my answer. But it is about you what you do with that information.“

Now she pressed a bit tighter around my neck, giving me less air to breath. And fuck, I should feel in panic or stressed at least, but I only gave a weak whimper from me and I felt an unknown feeling rushing over me, at the same time exciting and relaxing. And yet totally new and different, but... good. No, awesome. And I realized it wasn't just that. It was how Maxine looked at me, looked into me. Possessing me and my will, making me... submit? I couldn't think straight anymore. I... wanted this? Fuck, I am not like that. I can't. But her hand, her eyes. I felt like wax.

And than... she let go of me. I looked propably like a doe caught in the headlights. After a short time of freeze, I unglued myself, run to took my phone and without looking at her, leaving the room. Hunting over to mine, not letting go of that panic until I closed the door behind me. Than my knees gave in and slided down against. My breath was still hightened.  
Okay, this was nothing. She just played with me. I... was just surprised, that's all. I am not a freak. I just lost this fight... doesn't mean I lost the war. I will forget about it for a moment, getting myself back together. I book it under 'weird'. Lamefield will feel my reaction to this, she will suffer.

______________________________________________________________________  
Days went on, as if nothing happened, what was exactly the case for most of them. Despite my best interests I rather tried to ignore and avoid Caulfield. I won't give her a chance until I am prepared again. Two can play this game. Still I couldn't manage to not notice her gazes. As if she analyzed me, knowlingly. Not icy like I would do it, but... secure and confident? But only when looking at me. Did I just imagine that? It must be not real, but everytime it caught me shivering, making me uneasy. Bullshit, you are top dog, she is nothing. Maybe I have to go different around this, I needed to break her before she gets to think she could embarrass me, Queen of Blackwell.

As I than later were sitting in my room, stalking some hot guys on social media with no big interest, but just to keep up the image, I heard a noise from the door and turned my head to it. Someone pushed something thin under the door? What the...? I stood up immediatly and opened the door, but the one responsible already vanished. So I took the piece up, which seemed to be some sort of thick leaflet. It was black and high quality. The title said BDSM 101. Confused I took it back to my desk. Never heard of this acronym. Was it something school related? But than it didn't seem to be from here.

So I opened and was soon entlightened who could have sent it to me. It explained the acronym first. Bondage and Discipline. Fuck, this was kink shit? Maxine will hear my opinion on threathing me with this bullshit. I felt enraged, but also slightly curious. Why did it has to be an acronym? Are those people taking it as some business class course?  
Bondage was obvious, but I don't get why people would like to get caught in ropes. Propably insecure girls who think you can do anything with them. Ridiclious.  
Discipline sounds even more obscure, as if you would train a dog. I will show her discipline. This bitch will think twice to mock me.  
Dominance and Submission. I was thinking about some business frock visiting a domina, like you see it in the movies. Of course there were perverts who are into powerplay. Absurd, when the real power is money and well, power.  
SM... ah yeah Sado-Maso, peak sickness. Who inflicted pain were just assholes and perpetraitors. And the other just in need of therapy.

Of course the leaflet didn't stop there and I cought myself reading a bit on. Stating the principles of this underground culture, if you even could call it that. It claims that consent is the most important thing aside of communication. Okay, that surprised me... you consent to get hurt or 'disciplined'? Well, it gets even weirder. They use safewords as tool of control. I always thought the dominant one just decides, but it seems the 'Sub' has more control. Isn't that contradictin? Doms and Subs, other roles... okay, this niche group seems more than organized. And everyone knows just everything? It was reading like a playbook, a handbook.  
It ended on how it is deeply anchored in society, as if every second people would do it maybe. You want to tell me it is not just a niche? But than people tend to be freaks. Uff, it just says how it is normal and you shouldn't shame others. Yeah sure... Saying propably everyone would like to try some soft kink in the bedroom, but only some would do it more indepth. What does that even mean? I didn't wanna know.  
Okay, I spent too much time with this waste, time to confront the bitch.

I took it and stormed to the opposite door to my room, not thinking about knocking and just getting in. Of course the bitch was sitting there, turning to me with a smile.

„You may think this to be funny, but I dare you to such threat again and I will eat you alive. This will have consequences, Kinkfield. But you knew this before. If you want war, you get it.“, and throw the leaflet at her, but it landed in front of her. Maxine seemed unimpressed.

„It wasn't meant as a threat and rather as an explanation, to help you digest what happened between us. Still doesn't mean I expect you to follow, but the inventation still stands. You can still forget about it. I just thought I owe you this much to sort your thoughts.“

I blinked at her in disbelief. The audacity!

„Than take this as a warning. If you ever think to come only close to doing such bullshit, you will regret it.“

„If you didn't notice, I don't feel threathened by you and certainly not since I looked through you. But yes, this was one-off thing if you want it to be. I am not interested in your games.“

„Well, the better decision. And stop your fucking staring at me.“

With this, Caulfield seem to smile broader.

„I didn't stare at you, but maybe you should check yourself.“

I huffed iritated and just turn around to leave. Such bullshit. I only realized in my room that I left her the last word. Whatever, I am above pity stuff. This chapter in embarrassment was closed for all I cared. I had better things to handle now.

_______________________________________________________________________  
Further days went on I still couldn't free my mind totally of what happened. I once dreamed about it weirdly. It made me more anxious than usual, not that anyone could notice. I am a master of hiding any unwanted emotions and pokerface. No, it was more like I couldn't swep the feeling under the carpet that I utterly failed in my last endeavour. A Chase doesn't fail and it hung above me like an omen. I would need to take retribution, but my mind was blank on ideas. Was Caulfield my archenemy? But on the other hand she didn't even behave as if she has won. It made no fuckin difference for her. How did she do that? It only infuriated me even more.

How could she even live with such deviant behaviour? How could that be normal? This world doesn't up itself to me like all things. It was about understanding something, to measure its value, it's use and just to see if it could hurt you or benefit you. But damn, why was I thinking even about this? It should be clear that it was neither of both. And still I couldn't shake thought of it from me. Glued to my brain like some parasite since... since the incident. When I remembered it, I could remember this weird good feeling I had, as if it was real. But it wasn't. I was surprised, shocked and just overwhelmed. I didn't like it. I felt threatened. But than why did you not defend yourself? Push her away instantly? I just frooze. But you never just freeze, that is not your typical behaviour.  
I wanted to scream at my brain to shut up, I just wanted to move. But in my deepes inner things of the unkown, my errating behaviour freaked me out. But there were no answers, were there?

When I was sitting like each day, checking my social media, the known boredom packed me. This stupid phase to shock my brain, why I do this all. For whom and why it did matter. I usually drank it away when party time arised, tried hook ups, binged an anime. But in the end it only delayed the emptiness in me. The boredom got strong in me this time. I should just use my usual ways to numb it, but I didn't. Instead I surprised myself by looking at the link of the webpage Kinkfield used. Fetlife. A stupid name. Of course all in black and mysterious. Fucking deviants.  
Why am I here? Would it end my stupid curiousity and brain attacks when I checked it? It was better than boredom I figured after all. So went to made an account, which was needed to access it. At least some safety measurement. Still couldn't fathom why someone would put pictures of themselves up there, but than Maxine was the selfie hoe.

I was in, so what was I expecting? Of course I didn't fill my profile out, there was nothink deviant about me. So... check her page again to have something to laugh? CliMax was a stupid enough name already, even here she couldn't lose her damn lame puns, this fucking hipster.  
Her fetish list was long, goddamn is nothing holy to you bitch? And she is a domme? Are you kidding me? This fragile hipster and dominating, pah. And still the picture of her looming over me flashed through my mind. I shook it away again. This can't be true.  
Than there were the pictures... why should I do this to my eyes? But fuck, it wasn't as entertaining as thought. What did I expect in this freak circus?  
So I opened that link too. Oh my god, I take it back. She is fucking perverted. And... fuck she looks better than I would have guessed. I am not gay, but I have to admit that I was jealous of... some parts. She didn't hide anything. ANYthing. Was I blushing? Fuck no, she was just a slut.  
Maxine a slut? Who would have thought. Curious I clicked further and saw her with 'tools' and toys. Nope, no way I indulge into that. Still I got a bit more uneasy. Shit, I should end this, not good for my nerves. But than I came to pics where she wasn't alone. She was clearly... dominating people? And not people, only girls... I was shocked, that was it, right. No way it was fascinating me in some unexpected sick way.

But I found myself looking closer at those. It WAS fascinating to see Maxine Caulfield in this role. I.. had to admire her will and strength, she seemed like a total different person. But at the same time just herself. Was that maybe her true self? It confused me heavily and I couldn't drag my eyes from it. And than... than came this picture. A blonde girl in school uniform laying over her lap and... getting spanked? My breath stopped. Was I aroused? No, it was something else. Something deeper. The same unknown feeling I felt when... No, this wasn't true. I was just confused, shocked. This was disgusting, that was it. I lashed out and typed it how fucking disgusting this was. No one should assume otherwise. Fuck her and her deviant bullshit.

I got up immediatly, almost falling from dizziness and went to the bathroom. I felt hot and shaky all of a sudden, I needed to cool myself off. So I splashed some water on my face, neck and arms. Always helped to stabilize your circulation. I breathed slowly in and out, looking at myself, still wondering what was wrong with me. Pictures flashing in front of my eyes, seen ones and newly created ones of... Fuck, no, no. You are normal. You are just shocked. She gets to you. She...? No, I am... maybe I am getting sick, yes. You will just binge some anime and forget again about everything, Victoria. You are above thos pity feelings.  
So I went back towards my room, only to notice that Caulfields door was slightly open. I stopped in my tracks. What...? I could just leave it, but... did she know I was out? Bullshit, how... I looked around and no one else was to be seen. I heard noises inside, so she must be inside. Was she waiting for someone?

Despite my inner conflict, my hand reach out on their own and pushed the door somewhat more open. Maxine instantly looked at me, kindly smiling if you call it that and made a sign to come in. So she was expecting me? No, Caulfield, this bullshit had to stop. Out of slight anger, I think, I opened the door more and went inside the room.

„You think, I wouldn't see your comment, Victoria? You are not so subtle as you think, 'BitchQueenBW'. And you had to let out your frustration on this peticular pic? So I see that as you being interested?“

My anger went away and was replaced by shame. Fuck, I knew it was stupid idea in the first place. I underestimated her game.

„Than you must have forgotten what I wrote. Disgust is no interested, you pervert.“, I tried to sound confident, but failed.

„See. See. The Cat lost its fangs. It is okay, Tori. You don't have to hide it hear. You read the leaflet, I am sure. You checked the site. You should know that I am discreet. My offer still stands. You could try out... what you are feeling, see if you like it. No strings attached. And no matter if you do like it or not, you can go on the outside hating me however you want. No big deal. I can do part private from public you should know by now.“

I looked at her surprised. She was... serious? Sooner hell freezes over. I turned to the door again.

„Come on, Vicky, I saw how boredom and confusion is written in your face. You know, I am good at reading people too. And I am seeing how this make you feel everday. People see you as strong, independent, pretty and rich girl. Everything they want and you have it all. Money, slaves, success, goals, looks. You have to worry about nothing, but that is the crux. There is no tention, no struggle. No fun. You are bored to death and all your little distraction don't work anymore, trust me I was there. There is something missing in you and you know it. You want to fill it, but can't. Some inner part of you, you haven't explored yet.  
I bet you have asked yourself who you are anymore. I can't answer that either for myself even, but I can give you something really new, some real distraction. Finding out more about yourself on the way and having fun. We don't have to become friends or anything. I am a professional domme at that. And you can still decide it's not for you, but than you know for sure at least, ending those curious voices inside you. Trust me, I had them too. I am too nosy.  
Just let me tell you, this offer goes only for now. If you go through this door, it ends. I won't bother you again with it and you can't ask me again.“

And with that she sat down again on her bad, observing whatever was goin on her phone, ignoring me completly. What the fuck?! I turned again to the door, but hesitated. This was absurd, why should I want... but to know for sure, she said? But no way I would do that with.... so you are interested? What? And she is discreet, I felt like I had to trust her at least on this. Fuck, are you considering this? Consedering being a pervert? Let her humiliate you? I grabbed the handle.  
I was forbidden and forbidden things attract the most. I swallowed. What if she uses as a weapon against me? But than, she could have done it before? She informed me, was mad at being insulted. Really? You consider trusting this bitch, who... what did she actually do beside being a noisance? She is propably laughing herself off right now in her mind. No, she could have done it outright. She was kind... Fuck, why I am still stuck here? Just open the goddamn door! But than you would never... I licked my lips. Fuck, I wanted to know, did I? Okay, okay. Decide now. Whatever, before you regret it. What? Doing it or not doing it? Aaaaaaa, with an inner scream I let go of the handle. Eh... I decided? Fuck, my heart. I am... doing this?  
With a heavy blush I turned around to look into her face, here eyes concentrated on me. Having the... dominant gaze back in them. Now I knew what it meant. It was dominant. Maxine Caulfield was dominant. And this information did... things to me.

„Than come and sit down.“, she said. But I was still gawking conflicted at her.

„This wasn't a question.“, she said with more pressure in the voice. „If you want to this, you have to except your role. I won't overwhelm you, just something simple. I have something in mind I am sure you will like. But when I give you an order, you have to obey for this to work. You left your queenbitch persona outside this room, here you are nothing like that, just yourself. So come and sit down, so I can explain more.“, she said with determinated look in her face. It seemed easy to switch for her.

I... obeyed. Still not sure if liked the sound of that. It was ridiclious my mind consciousness was trying to tell me, but instead I focused on my subconsciousness, for which it seemed pretty easy and natural to follow the command. I sat down beside her on the bed, not looking at her, my heart beating fast. Caulfield layed a hand on mine.

„Calm down, Victoria. It is supposed to be a safe enviroment. If you don't feel that or anything else seems wrong or you outright hate it, you can tell me and I change it. Or if you are done with all, just utter the safeword and I end it in an instant. For today... let's use Mononoke. Yes, I know of your nerdy habits, I am one too after all. It just useful as you won't use it in the scene otherwise.“

Yeah, I wanted to say something against, but closed my open mouth again. It made weirdly sense. And indeed those informations helped a bit to calm me down. Like a magical phrase and I was out? Yes, the leaflet said as much and I started to belief in her professionalism, whatever that means. Okay, clear your mind. You wanted that. As absurd as it sounds, you want Maxine Caulfield to do... what actually?

„So... now we cleared that, I want to emphasize our roles. I am the domme, but the sub has always the control with safeword and consent. We won't do what you or I don't like. As what we do is a kink play, I like to indulge into it with names. I will dominate you into doing things you actually want me to do to you, if that makes sense. See it as a roleplay of sorts. I am your mistress in this very moment, so you have to adress me as this from now on, kitten.“

Oh... okay, that I guess. Before my brain could argue again how silly all this was, I felt sting in my stomach, but not in a bad way, more like excited. Like... I couldn't describe this feeling, just that felt good and right. She called me a kitten and it made me... wooshy? But I waited too long.

„I didn't hear your respone, kitten.“

„Yes-“ „Yes, what?“, I swallowed dryly.

„Yes... mistress.“, Caulfield smiled and I felt a shiver again. Am I really into this? Exchanged roles? And no one would know? I relaxed more.

„Good girl. To give you an easy example of how it could be to be my little plaything, I want to make your mouth watery and give you exactly what you dream of, at least this first time. So it was a good use again that you commented under that pic. If you agree, I will give you lesson how to behave well as my sub. Cause so far you were a bad girl and bad girls need to be punished. You will learn to obey and what consequences it will have if you disobey. Are we clear?“, she said with a fierce voice.

My stomach turned. She really said that? To do what I originally intended to do to her, in a sense? It should make furious, but instead I felt my knees getting weak. Fuck, I am into this. I bit my lip. But I can't...

„You can't just expec...“

„Did I ask you to speak up to me?“, she interrupted me and yes, I stopped. I was unable to speak. She...

„No, mistress.“, which was followed by a soft clap on my cheeks.

„Again, did I tell you to speak, kitten?“, I tilted my head.  
„Better. Do you think, you need to be punished for what you did?“

I looked at her dominant face, it made me weaker every second... and fuck I liked it? I obeyed and nodded.

„Than lean over my lap and take it like a good kitten.“

I was shaking still, but I couldn't tell the reason why anymore. I felt like a nervous mess, like on an audition. I indeed leant down on her lap and felt awkward doing that, not knowing what to expect. But... that wasn't true. It reminded me of the picture and I knew exactly what to expect... I think. Still I hold in my breath.

„You were a bad kitten and we need to correct that. I will remind you what will happen if you disobey.“, and she hit with her hand on my ass. 

I let out my breath, but other than that... I felt good. It hurt, but not as much as anticipated. It left me... for more.

„How is that? Do you need that? Do you need to be punished?“

„Yes.“

Another hit. „Yes, what?“

„Yes, mistress.“

I started to long for the next hit, but instead she dragged my pants and slip down my legs. In surprise I wanted to resist, but than the next hit followed on my naked bottom. And... it was hurting more, but also more intoxicating. 

„You are a filthy bitch. A slut, for all we know. And you will suffer for being such an aweful person. Do you understand?“

She was... humiliating me... Me?! But the thought went under the next hit and she rephrased it again. It made me even more wooshy. How could she know... How could I...? My brain was setting out a bit. Gosh I needed that, I really did. I wanted Maxine Caulfield to humiliate me. I blushed.

„Yes, Mistress.“, I let out barely noticeable.

„What was that?“

„Yes, Mistress, I need to be punished.“, and Maxine let out a short laugh, but otherwise kept on hitting her, now harder, and insulting me.

I didn't even take any notice anymore on how I was behaving. That I was letting out moan and wasn't ashamed of that. I felt un-inhibited. It was filling this void I couldn't on my own. Scratching the itch I didn't know was there. I... enjoyed it. It took me deeper and deeper the rabbit hole, literally. I felt my mind slipping away and paniced a bit, but she calmed me down.

„Relax, it is nothing bad. Just what we call subspace. Enjoy it.“

And she was so so so right. I felt my brain leaving me behind in this space of pure ecstasy and comfort. I felt at home and at the same time so far away like never. Like I was in space and yet never calmer. I wanted to never leave.  
Maxine stopped slowly and put my clothes up as far as was possible, than hold me close and whispered in my ear that it is okay and she stays here till I would come back to reality. And yes, I felt safe. I felt amazing. I stayed for a while like that in my own trance. Was that some sort of kink afterglow? I couldn't miss that now anymore, now I knew about it. At least this were the only thoughts left in my in my admiration for this process. I slowly turned around and smiled at Caulfield, as if I was on drugs. She smiled back and said something about Aftercare, but I was still too dizzy.

When I than was enough 'awake' to realize what happened, what she did to me, what I did. That... I enjoyed. I did, what I always did when facing something about myself, I freaked out. I got up immediatly and had to stabilized by Caulfield to not fall, but I pushed her back than. I... needed time. I... what did I do? I was a freak. I got degridated by a fucking hipster I hate. My ass hurt. I let her hit me, what is wrong with me?  
I went out the room, seeing a confused looking Kate, before entering mine. I jumped on my bed and screamed into a pillow.  
This was multiple levels below her standard. She...

I heard the door open and seeing Maxine coming in. What the...

„I am sorry you reacted like that. Did I do something wrong?“, she asked.

I looked perplex at her truthfully worried face.

„No... not you. I... it's me. This isn't me.“

Caulfield looked understanding at me.

„And what if it is? What would be so wrong about that?“

Her voice echoed in my head. 'What if it is?'

„I can't be... whatever this is. I hate it.“

„You really do? It is only my opinion, but you seemed to enjoy it quite a bit. And that is okay. You shouldn't be too hard on yourself.“

Oh my gosh, how I hated this phrase.

„How can that be okay? And how would you even tell that I was into this kind of thing? That is absurd!“

„I don't think it is, less even than I thought about myself back than. I could tell, cause you were in subspace. You only do that if you are into 'that sort of things'.“

I sat up and gawked at her with open mouth. She... was right. Normal people don't do that. But...

„But that would mean...“

„Yes, it would.“, Maxine offered with kind smile.

„...I am a sub?“

I looked at my own hands. I felt how true this statement was. She found me out. I found myself out. This itch in me was satisfied. I was into this. Me, Victoria Chase, the queen of Blackwell and leader of the vortex, was a sub. 

I am fucking submissive. Shit. 

„Yeah, I know the irony, Victoria. Been there, done that. Welcome to the club. And it doesn't has to be the end. We can have a lot of fun.“, she uttered with a mischevious grin and gaze in her eyes.

I swallowed. My knees got weak. Fuck.


	2. Switch the Channel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victorias training as sub begins. And nothing like she expected, but nothing she won't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little kinky present for all smut readers. Merry Xmas! (and in general Happy Holidays and as witch a belated blessed Yule!)  
> <3

Several Days went again since this... lifechanging event. From the outside perspective, nothing big changed, except maybe I was more vary around Caulfield. I would kill myself if someone found out about it, what I did, what we did. I still couldn't shake the feeling of it being unnatural, but my subconsciousness knew it better than that. I found something out about me, I couldn't any longer hide from myself. I was just as deviant as she was. But did that make part of this subculture? Did I really needed to explore it, becoming into it? Nothing told me it should be this way. I could just live on in shame with this fact and never touch again.

But this was it – right now, I wasn't feeling shame. I would be embarrassed doing it again and certainly wouldn't tell anyone. But here, in my room, time to reconsider and calm, it felt strangely passive in my mind. As it was just a side note. Just another puzzle piece. And I had to admit, since that... situation, I felt more at piece. I haven't taken anything since, no alc, no other stuff. Like a new balance in me that helped me focus on the rest of the day. Like tapped into a new pocket of energy I didn't know I had at my service. Was having beating my ass just this kind of thing I needed to do for that? I had to blush at that thought and yet I knew how true it was.

Unintentionally I was touching my butt, as if looking for leftovers of this sweet pain. Did I just think that? I... liked pain? Gosh, you couldn't tell that anyone. What would her parents think? And than they wouldn't care like usual. This was my thing. My secret. So did that mean I wanted to go on with it? A voice in my mind was brimming with many Yes'es. There was no question than. And she saw me like that, used me. Saw my vulnerability and I obeyed her. And still she didn't give me a stink for it. Caulfield seemed... I had to admit, a true domme. If I could even describe it as that with the little knowledge I only possessed. But as far as I gathered from the leaflet and okay, all the wiki pages I read through since than, she was a parade example of it. And I must honour that. I was in good hands than? Still another voice was biting me for those thoughts.

She said it wouldn't be easy, but easily rewardable. Damn, how do I even refer to her outside of this? Still Caulfield? I mean, no one will know of this, but it felt weird at the same time to split it like that. What was she even? Just mistress? Such silly word and still... it did things to me. Domme... written like that for females how I knew now. All of this and less. I had to find out. I had to... okay, I wanted that. Needed that? Needed. I felt the same itch building up again I didnt know I had before. I wasn't totally sure yet, but I seemed to have a little clue how it was showing to myself. The creeping up boredom on me, the nervousity and jumpiness. Bitchiness? No, that would go to far. But yes, boredom and unrest. Mere symptoms of a deeper need? I had no further questions though.

I got up in an instant and went to the opposite room, where she was indeed expected already. Did she notice this change in me? It was kinda creepy, but also some sort of... enticing. I went in and without question was led to the same situation like last time. Being given the indeed sweet pain and release from my unsettling feels. Indulging into this new headspace, this magical way of dropping into another dimension of lust and ecstasy. Be punished and humiliated for what she is and did. And it didn't matter if it was rightous or true, I just knew, I needed it. It felt RIGHT. I couldn't deny it. And my... domme? She sought the best to give it to me. And I started to think that Caulfield was good at this. It give me a new weird sense of respect for her, even if I didn't want that thought.

And this was only the beginning of the week. A long week with many days, with many sessions to come. Maxine never said much, but gave me my need back. Each time very similar and so far it never got boring to me. Quite the opposite and I... got used to it. It became part of my daily life. I needed to make space in my timetable sometimes. Abandon some duties to be able to relish in this sick game of ours. Was that her plan? To make me see, it is as natural as it comes? That I can combine it with the rest of my self and personality? That I could conquer this new change and adapt to it? And yes, I agreed. It became a new addiction and one that felt much more at home and safer than others before. My ass never felt not sore those days and brought me a sweet reminder of what I unlocked in my lizard brain.

But yes, I should have thought it. Only the start, just an appetizer to tease me enough to want more. Because, as the weeks tide lowered out, Caulfield blocked me off, denied me my sweet release. First I couldn't fathom it, but I sensed it was this thing with free samples. They are just limited memberships, running out, leaving you for buying it. Is that whas she wanted? Me to admit it's everything and more I wanted from her? That she brought me to edge of my understanding of my nature? Yes, I tried it some days, I was weak. I was lost without this expierence. It was no longer just exploration, it was a craving. To seek to break boundaries. Level up the rubble over my deep buried fantasies that came back to me so sudden. Was I always like this? Just a... sub? Speaking the word made my senses tremble. My heart knew the truth to that, but how far was I willing to go down the rabbit hole? I had to know at least. And so I went to her place again for the thousandths time.

„So you came back, Tori. I had a feeling you would. You remember that I said i would give you a bit to test if it is something you would like. And if I read you well, I am right. So why are you here?“

I looked confused at her. She must know why.

„I don't think I have to say it by now. You never asked me before. Just... the usual?“, I quenched out slightly ashamed.

„Usual? There was nothing usual about it. I said we could fun together and I give you some teases to what is possible. I never said this would be more serious. That would be up to you.“

I stumbled back somewhat taken back.

„But... but I thought this is what you wanted? You called it a contract. Simple as that. You... domme me. Right?“

But Maxine was just grinning mischevious.

„Not exactly true. I told you, I would give you a taste and that you have to decide what our relationship will be. I never force anyone. And yeah, I liked it, but it was very limited to what I could do to you, Tori.  
So you are right if you just want a contract, you can book me for a price and decide what you want... or you choose option number 2.“

I swallowed. 

„Option 2... that is?“

„You becoming my sub.“

I gawked at her confused again.

„I... I thought I already am?“, she laughed shortly.

„No..no. You are A sub, but not mine in specific. Yet. But you could become mine, if that is what you want too. Cause I would like that very much, you show potential. But you would to learn to obey in every matter, learn all the ways and what I like, to explore freely what you may like and submit to me alone. I would be your mistress, no one else. You would be trained by me. You would cease to be a kitten and becoming much more.  
But I know this is a big step and if you think, you just needed some spice in your life after all, nothing more, that is valid too. You could pay me for it or seek someone else, or even just indulge with any partners you might get. It is up to you.  
The decision is yours. What is it, Tori?“

I swallowed again, hard. She... is giving me some sort of ultimatum? And Maxine was right... I could just leave it here like I did before, but didn't I came here cause I hadn't enough? That I needed it more? But what kind? Just the same...? It was nice and it could be still enough, but in the future? It sounded less and less exciting. And what I read about – the possibilities. There were so many ways I could be... punished, dommed. Dominated. The thought made my mind gooey and mixed with my current urge wooshy. Could I really resist this tempation?  
Weeks ago I wouldn't evey have tried thinking about it, but now I was contemplating it seriously. It was still a benefitial thing and she prooved to be secretive. She know about me, I couldn't mind it, it was strange enough how it is, so that wouldn't change anyways. And still... it was a heavy commitment. To this hipster I couldn't stand otherwise. But fuck, I didn't wanna leave it there. My mind was too easy on this already.

„...Yes.“

„Yes, what?“

„I... want to try this.“

„There is no trying, either you are willing and happy to commit to this arrangement or you should leave it. I would need your full comply.“  
„Okay... Caulfield. You want me to admit this embarassing developement... ahm... okay. I... want to... be... your sub.“, I let out with a heavy sigh, heavily blushing.

„Good to hear. Can you repeat this? This time in the correct manner.“

„Yes. I want to be... your sub, mistress.“

„Better already.“, she smirked with a now calmer expression.  
„So first things first. You will just need to learn some basics today, on which we will build up on the following days. You will learn to behave and trained to be the slut you are. Yes, you cease to be an innocent kitten. Some like to be called slaves, but I find it too on the nose, unless you don't. Otherwise I will call you slut, cause that you will be in any case to me. And me only. Is that clear, slut?“

I shivered. I didn't expected even this change, but my body told me how much I was anticipating everything. I nodded.

„Yes, mistress. This... title is accurate.“, gosh, could I stop blushing?

Maxine nodded as well and smiled naturally as if she just a homework copy or something. It wasn't awkward for her at all, that much is true. She showed a side of confidence, you wouldn't assume she had in herself, when you saw Max Caulfield in class or as the hipster taking pictures of squirrels. Maybe it was her kind of balance as well. Slowly I started to understand something more about this dynamic and what it said about people. How it shouldn't be surprising. How it might be true that many people hid that from the outside world. I am not alone with those urges, I realized than. Fascinating.

„Okay, slut. Now, before we go on, I tell you my personal safeword we will use from now on. It is 'hipster' and yes you might be surprised, but I found it not only ironic, but you should have noticed by now that I am all but a hipster or some erratic girl in this room. So if you call me that like you like to do, I know this scenario is broken and over. It has a subtle philosophical sense to it. Or just humour, doesn't matter. You got that in your little insignificant brain, slut?“

„Yes, mistress. The safeword is hipster.“

„Good girl. On another note – there are different systems for such things. I still like the safeword, but in additon I wanna explain the traffic light system – green, yellow, red. Green being okay, red totally not. Those we won't need. But if you have the feeling, something is off or needs adjustment, without ending the scene totally. Say yellow. I will understand and you will have further ability to state what is wrong.  
And if we have a game where you can't talk, I want you to moan in a series of loud-quiet-loud. I will remind you again when it comes to that.  
And don't worry I will notice when you fall into subspace and seem to have enough input of sensory nature. Can you repeat, slut?“

„Yellow for problems, moan loud-quiet-loud when unable to speak.“

„See, you are a fast learner.“, she said sufficient like mocking her playful. I almost replied annoyed, but stept back from it when seeing her strong gaze. This wasn't the place to speak up. I shivered again.

„Now, the first position you will learn today is quite a literal and easy one, but it needs time to perfect it in all patience. I show you instead of explaining too much. Please dress down to your underwear.“

I gawked at her. Why should I....

„Again, this was no request. If you want this to work...“, she didn't finish the sentence though.

I still had some resentment and didn't know where this was leading, but if I truly wanted this and I already gave in to it, than there is no reason to not trust her. Still I felt a bit silly when I got out of my shirt, followed by skirt, thights and socks. Only standing in bra and pants, slightly cold and irritated, I looked at her for further instruction. I noticed that the heater must be on, so she didn't even doubt before that I would follow suit. I didn't know if I should be impressed or embarassed again. Propably something in between those two.

„Good. Good. That was easier than anticipated, I like your will to comply. And no worry, it only gets easier. You will now kneel down, lay your hands on your knees and look up to me. And never, NEVER, let your gaze drop from my face unless I say so. This is often called the slave position. Only know, this is your favourite way to be when I have no current use for you outside of obeying and staying ready for everything. This will be your first lesson in patience. Enjoy it, slut.“

I did like told to, sitting in this not uncomfortable but weird position, my look glued to hers. I awaited further instructions in hope to see all the possibilities I dreamt of. And waited. And waited. When Maxine than went to her computer and invested her interest in whatever was goin on there, I slowly realized that there was nothing following. She said patience... oh damn. She really meant. The instruction was clear as night, no moving, just sitting and obeying.  
It could worry me, even make me bored. But I still hold the same kind of anticipation in me, never waning. And a part of me knew that this was important, that I needed to learn this. I didn't know where this thought came from, but it made slowly sense to me that I wanted to be on her good side. To obey every command, that it was natural to me to do this. I blushed. Was I born to serve? Me, Victoria Chase, of all people? I knew the answer already and shuddered. It was like slow sweet poison I took willingly. I wanted to serve. I needed too. She was my mistress now. Gosh, was it suddenly hotter in here?

And so time went on, I dont know how long, but it seemed painfully slow and excitiningly fast at the same time. I noticed how my legs started to hurt and my neck and eyes grow tired, but I didn't wave. I endured the pain, no, I enjoyed it and draw my new power from it, motivating me to stay. To make mistress proud. Damn, it really became important to me and quite the only thought left in my tired brain. And I was kind of rewarded with being acknowleged in my existence for a short gaze towards me, giving me shivers and new energy and will.  
Mistress than... pushed down her trousers to... rub herself? Maxine Caulfield was masturbating in front of me? What the... I wanted to ask, to plead what the intention was, but I... was told not to talk. Not to avoid my gaze. So i was glued to it happening. Her getting bothered more and more, in the end only looking at me, as if I was... I was her lust object. And it didn't feel weird. Why didn't it? Cause she finally gave me attention. I was finally worthy again of it and... should I be honored to be her perverted pleasure? I couldn't think straight exactly anymore. It was weirdly hypnotizing.

Than she came, still looking at me, not worrying about let out a small moan. Than sitting still there for a while, observing me calm but closely before standing up again, walking towards me, than standing there.

„So you proved your patience. At first, I doubted you could hold through long enough, but as a good sub you prooved me wrong. So I wanted to give you a little extra and as I can tell, you enjoyed it, like the good slut you are. Maybe we find more out about you than we both believed. This will be quite exciting. Not to mention to find out your specific subrole and talents. I bet you have many.“

Caulfield smiled, than looked down with played disappointment to her hand, which was pretty shiny from... oh gosh. Disgusting.

„Well, well. See what a mess you made me do. Not so nice of you. But I know how you can fix it in a minute. Be a good dog here.“

Than she hold her sticky hand towards my face, letting me look clueless at her until it dawned on me.... She couldn't be serious! I am not some dyke and even if... this was disgusting. But she stopped my thought process right there.

„Do I really have to repeat myself? If you don't wanna do it, you know what to say. But you also know how disappointed I would be from my sub. I saw how you followed me. You can't hide your arousal from me, even if you want to hide it from yourself. Be a good slut.  
But it is your choice.“

She was standing for a while there like frozen, than made the attempt to move. I really wanted to say the safeword, but than it seemed like a too easy victory for her. Was I so weak? Or was it strong to not to everything. I was confused and split. This was more than pervert, but she was right. It turned me on, not because I was gay, I was not. But because it was wrong and forbidden. That I was told to break this taboo. To obey. Or as a punishment. I needed that. So without further thinking did I grab her arm.  
Maxine looked first surprised, than with a calm satisfied gaze at me.  
I... started licking her hand clean. It was gooey and still thin running. I knew it from myself obvious, but never like this. It smelled familiar and yet different, kinda nice... in a neutral way. As I tasted it, I thought my tongue would revolt, but nothing like that. It was just an unusual salty and yet sweet taste. No, I didn't liked it either, but I did my best job to take it all in under Mistress' proud face. She did that for me after all, no one else. I remembered that I never heard any such activities from her room before, even tought she was a virgin or ace or something. But I was wrong and it gave me to wonder, why I was the exception. It confused me.

But I hadn't much time to think. She let me go. Order me to stand up, get dressed and leave as if nothing happened. I knew the drill too well and obeyed. She grinned and told me good bye, only adding to come tomorrow same time again. Than closed the door behind me. I had much to process. What the hell happened? Calm, nothing to worry about. This was just one time. You proved your stubborness, to be a good sub and she was proud, that is what counts. Nothing else. It won't be like this again.

___________________________________________________________________  
This night I wasn't sleeping well. Or rather meaning, sleeping through. Dreams woke me, or rather Memories, heck both. My brain was still adjusting to this. Torturing me with fears of everyone getting to know my secret. It wasn't that old even. And how should anyone even know? I don't talk about it and wouldn't start doing it, not even with Taylor or Courtney.  
Fine, I started to getting more comfortable in my role to put it mildly, but it was professional business, scratching an itch, I couldn't get rid of in any other way. No problem to take it to her grave than. Who knows which of all those stars in movies and bands did it too and never will speak about it? If they can do it, I can.

Damn, I sweated quite a lot. I felt... bothered. Hot and bothered. I only realized that I felt incredible turned on, but... I hadn't had a wet dream, did I? I tried to refocus. I was imagining the... situation earlier. And former ones and how my brain mixed those in dreamlike typical manner, added spice that wasn't there. I saw pictures of Maxine being dressed... naughty? Like some domina. What a joke, I don't think she would... but what about those pictures on fetlife? She clearly did at some point. Fuck, what did I put myself into? Should I still flee? No, I am not a freak. Just cause she dommes me, doesn't mean I need to eat shit. The sub is in control after all. Even if it felt like melting me just thinking about giving exactly this control up for feeling helpless, in her hands... on command, doing everything. Not everything, but didn't I... didn't I just... oh my god, this wasn't a dream. I did lick her hand, her... I am a pervert, she perverted me... no, I complied. I choose to. Fuck, is the point of no return? No, I should reconsider. But was I still so horny? I felt like it will be tough to go back to sleep. I won't indulge and rub myself to perversion. It stated on the web – sex and kink doesn't have something to do with each other necessarily. I can hold them apart. And of course that would be easy, I am not a dyke after all.

______________________________________________________________________  
I was going to her room, rather sneaking like always, as it was some weird ritual. It felt outside the box of my life here. No one would believe me if I told what I was doing inside there. I didn't really believe it. Heck, I didn't even know. Did I want to know? Did it matter? Was I so soaked into want that I didn't care as long as I got my itch scratched? What was that telling about me? I am was still the same queen in this school I was before, but it felt less important when this sick game felt more real than it. I was slowly sliding my motifs. I should get a better grip back on reality. But first I would break this thing off for good, it was the right decision.

The door was slightly open again. It made me hesitate. I can't expect anything. I had to be clear-minded. I opened the door and saw... her. In an outfit out of all categories. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it before. It was not any costume. It was the one from the picture that inspired me the first time. A corset with boob cover – which made them look huge by the way. She had more than she let on the otherwise hipster clothing. Finished off by overknees, hold by suspenders. But no panties. I swallowed. So much for no expectation. My fears came true. This was crossing the border to perverted. But it's not too late.

The being that was Maxine normally, walked over. Showing a ponytail and dramatic make up, more like... like a femme fatale. Not in a million years would I have believed to see her in this, with this style. Not perfect or glamourous, but effective and fitting in its own appeal. And to top that surprise, she was indeed wearing heels. Not pumps, but healed boots that screamed domina. They could make concurrence to my own pairs in height. And she had no trouble walking in them. This... this was wrong. This shouldn't be. Tough Max was one thing to swallow, but domina Caulfield, stylish Kinkfield. Sexy... not that. But wow, I could only stand there gawking and not understanding what was going on. Totally lost in perplexity.

„I see, I could surprise you more than thought. Not just cause its from the same picture, but if youbelieve me or not, I like the shoes for this sort of thing. I would never dear walk in them outside like you, no worry. But here – they are perfect. Even more as you are normally taller than me.  
And yeah, I have a think for corset and corsages you might have noticed. Now come here like a good sub and let me introduce you to the next level of obedience.“

I was still too shocked to move, eerily away of my awkwardness, but this was too much. I couldn't just let... I had to it say now that...  
But than she walked aside of me and closed the door with one push of one her gloved hands. She streaked me with soft silk on my arm and I had to shudder. My knees got weak and she had to hold me back from falling, gripping me at the waist. It was all so surreal suddenly. What happened to dorky weird Max? I looked into her eyes and saw pure energy and devotion to the role. I felt safe. What...

„Hey, I know, I know. Maybe I showed the costume too early? I can get rid of it for now and change back if that is better for you. Don't wanna break you already before we did anything fun yet.“, she said with a caring undertone this time.

I felt like in a storm of emotions. Queerfield cared about me? But than, a good domme does? Gosh, I need to stabilize my world view, literally. All this was... breathtaking. Words... I had a chance to break this all off, end it. But looking at her, what she prepared just for me, despite what I did to her, am I just a costumer or... no I don't pay, she meant that she wanted me as her sub. I owned her to... to give it back? I didn't want to go anywhere right now and clearly my body didn't even let me. Still, I tried to speak with my now dry throat.

„You shouldn't... it... it's perfect. I mean, I...just didn't expect this. You really are like this in private. Heels... fuck Caulfield, Silk? How you got the money for that?“, was what I came up with in the end.

„Okay than... I would be too sad to change back now anyways after seeing your eyes roll to the ground. Unless you I work my butt off for the school, which is okay to me, but yeah, all hard earned. As its my main hobby to speak and as a professional in that, it only seemed fair and nice to indulge into my presentation as Domme. And yeah, all the girls so far like it. I guess, I can count you in there?“

„Not as much as the style, but I appreciate... the professionalism as well. And I would need to lie, which I seem to cannot anymore here, to say it doesn't fit you. Quite impressed with some details and what you are hiding behind this hipst...“

„No. Don't say that word yet.“, she smirked.  
„I hope impressed with all you can see or really see.“, she smirked more.  
„Now let's cut to the Chase, pun intented. While I will stay somewhat dressed, for you it is now time to lose all of your clothes and fast I hope. Don't let your mistress wait, slut.“

I shivered like an useless bimbo at those words and it pained me almost to hear her command, but knew inside me already that I would commit to the course. I had no will left in me to withstand the tempation of being degradated to what I obviously seemed to be. A helpless sub, melting at the first opportunity to follow lead like a straying dog. My mind rid of any opposition to the act, my hands took over for me and let me show her my bare bones. Leaving her making sounds of approval? For a while she just seemed to check me out like this, giving me more option to shudder, while I noticed the heater was on, but only on normal setting for this season.

„Now, now. I knew you were kind of attractive, like all those people drooling over you. But you hid some feature well enough too. You look quite like the cute butch, which is totally a compliment from me. Now let's get you to some use this time a bit more. Get on your knees, not position, just knees and hold your arms on the back. I will have a little present for you. Also to see how you do with this kind of thing.“

I did like told and waited with my hands in that position. I wondered if I should just learn more patience, when she came back with some firm looking rope.

„You wanna see if you are a rope bunny as well? Not that it is my speciality but I know the basics. I would restrict your arms on your back, while your boobs follow suit in being packed. Nothing little, but I had a feeling you won't try anything new if it isn't over a certain bar. Am I right with this, Tori?“

„Yes, Mistress. I give permission.“

In reality my craving was waiting for being filled with new things. At this point I didn't care what it was, cause she was right. I had no limitations about trying new things, especially now in this category. I needed to learn what I liked. Plus, it made it harder to escape if my rational brain still wanted me out of hear. Too late, lizard brain ruled now and enjoyed itself already much.  
I observed how she tied it around my chest, holding my boobs somewhat in a squeeze, but not unbearable, kinda as if they are permanently squished, which I like indeed. Is it just me or do her breasts look bigger than mine? No, it's Caulfield we are talking here about. That can't be true.  
My thoughts were interrupted again as I was distracted by the feel of my arms pressed together and bond with accuracy to my back, They didn't hurt and weren't cut off from my blood, but just hung there somewhat confident and comfortable. I could only imagine I would feel it more over time, especially at the shoulders. But for now, it was all rather exciting and adrenaline-inducing.

„I see already that you prefer to be tied up than being free roaming. Is that correct, slut?“

„So far yes, mistress. But ask me again in half an hour to be sure.“, I said neutrally, but still couldn't miss to make a dreamy look from what I gathered from her reaction.

„So. So. For that I might help you forget this time. You will see, it will be over sooner than you think. I show you how to behave like I want.“

Her voice changed to dangerously and dominant, that it came down cold my spine. Meeting the sweaty warmness of my restricting arms, which made then even more noticeable. My shoulder started to ache from the unwilling movement I made and let me decide to better pay attention to all of it. Mistress observed me again shortly, seemingly to make sure it still fit and didn't hurt me. Her caring made me blush. I felt myself already half in another space. But my Domme wouldn't let me drop just for that, rather she had a teaching moment slash punishment in mind and if I thought last time could be called cruel or perverted, i was very wrong.  
She came closer to me, so that she was standing right in front of me, her hips on the height of my face. Tender touching my face with her gloves and looking down at me. Than she reached with one heel and placed it right between my legs on this certain point like she did before.

I gasped in surprise, but than overwhelmed of the feel she was giving me. She was... fucking me with her shoe? I almost paddled back to escape this awkwardness, but she wouldn't let me have that. Maxine easily hold me forward, moving me into the motion and kept going. For some reason this play aroused me more than I thought it should. And I regretted not masturbating last night. Of course such vile attempt would make wet in a minute. Sometimes you are too easy to handle, Victoria.  
But I had no blame left and I couldn't resist the forceful sliding that it only agitated me more, made me bent into it, willing to get myself off in this shameful situation. She had me were she wanted and she knew it. I could have been impressed by it, but my brain was mud. Mistress even had to change the legs as I was still going wild. I was willed to let her have her way with me in a direction I would have never wished, but won't miss again when it comes to it.  
I was always there, pre-heated by thoughts, dreams and the situation. I was so close that I couldn't panic about the circumstances anymore, just.... that she stopped. Maxine just stopped the ordeal, looking at me with a grim face and a dark smile. It was frightening beautiful if I wasn't occupied by the pain of being denied to come. But why? I looked at her worried and became my answer.

„I told you, it will be over sooner than you think. I wanted to prepare you to make my point. And you already enjoyed yourself too much. Time to change that and make you work for the pleasure I want. When you talk so much... I know which part of you to take to good use of, darling. You will learn to only give the answers you are allowed to give and nothing else. And that I decide what is right for you at what time, slut. Do you understand?“

I nodded, not yet able to speak. This time she took it without words. Maxine came even closer and leant over, so that I could smell her arousal. Again, it wasn't bad, just not wished for and I couldn't understand at first what she wanted from me again. But I hadn't to wait long for new instructions. And I regretted hearing them right away.

„Lick, kitten.“

My eyes were wide open. That was going to far. I wasn't a sexslave or was I? No, it was time to say the safeword... But she prepared me not for nothing.

„Lick like a good slut and I may let you come. Otherwise you will be denied it till we see us again next time. It is your choice.“

I stopped in my thoughts. She had this all planned out and I went for the trap. I couldn't move out now. I wanted too, but the wetness in my crotch only made it worse. No, even more that it seemed to turn me on as well. I was lost to my needs. Fuck, I wanted to be degrated, than take this bitch. I can't sink lower, but I needed to. Wanted to?  
I pushed myself enough forward to fulfill my decison. Careful stretching my tongue forward, tasting the known flavour, just more fresh and intense. The question if that was the preparation from yesterday, flushed through my head. She was too good. Maxine Caulfield was better at games than I ever was. I gave up. She won. I started to lick her parts as it was the last thing I would do. The faster it can be over, the faster I could come myself.  
It felt weird at first, but I was seemingly better at it than I believed, guessing from her noises. She ordered me to not forget her pearl and I made sure of it. It was like being in a sexual delirium. Giving it to her and hearing her enjoyment kept me fascinating enough up myself. I could do this. I was thinking about it as something mechanical, like she pressed me more into it like her personal machine.

But than it came to me in more than two ways. I lied to myself. Lied to me I wouldn't enjoy any of this. But the part of being just used for her pleasure and being hot and bothered myself... it somehow got me more invested than I wanted. My mind was working pictures on its own. Pleasuring a woman with my mouth, tasting her, making her scream and all cause I was used for it. No, cause I... actually wanted to satisfy her, my Domme. It turned me so much on suddenly, the realization that I was really into this, I worked myself up again. And than, when she was coming, still holding me right into and I could literal feel her exploding, it was done for me too. I came so strongly that I thought I saw lights for a moment after she let go of me. I fell to the ground, if through her fault or my mine, I don't know.  
I felt myself spasm. My whole body revolted in movements. I didn't care what I was doing or saying, it was inexplicable to me.

Just to return to reality... With teary eyes, I tried to understand what happened. I felt getting more free... Hands unfolding my wings again, no hands... I had hands. The ropes fell, my breasts and shoulders didn't hurt as much anymore. Somehow they felt even free-er than before. Lighter, as I could just float away. I was covered in sweat, but not in a bad way. But my mouth was dry... Someone hold a bottle of water against my lips and I drunk it empty without thinking. I felt better, but still shaky and weak. The floor felt cold suddenly and I noticed a body behind me, wrapping its wings aeh arms around me. Holding me warm and safe. Yes. Helping me normalize my breathing. Slowly guiding me back to my senses. From the dreamy host of the subspace how I identified it. I guess I was just catapulted right into it with my orgasm. I realized things again I haven't actually forgotten. Max was behind me, she soothed me with soft touches and whispers, giving me tingles in this kind of AMSR. I could fall asleep like that.

But I know I shouldn't. It was time to meet what's real again. I slowly sit up again, feeling all kinds if fluids on me. My own left wetness, and not just my own. Maxine came forward and sit in front of me, smiling. Not dominant, not mischevious or kidding. Just pure joy and kindness. She touched my arm and nodded. I just did same as if we understood each other. We starred at each other like this for another while, enjoying the silence and not facing any consequences. Just being.  
If I would have know, what untapped power and magic I hid in myself, my brain... I would have it done before, I suddenly agreed with my lizard brain. There was no shame in it anymore. I was a sub. No, I was Maxine Caulfield's sub and glad about. I made her come and she me and despite me not processing that enough yet, I felt no shame either. Was I a dyke after all? Enough headache for today. For the first time I didn't feel lke just running out, running away. And Max didn't seem to push either this time. She accepted me how I am. 

Barely aware of what I was doing, I wiped the wetness from my chin and cheeks. Than looking at it, realizing what it was – I shrugged and licked it off my hand.

„Do you like the taste?“, Max asked nonchalant as if I didn't just ate her girlcum.

„Yes.“. I just said with a serious face, aware how it was the truth actually and started to laugh that my rips hurt. And Max joined in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you like it despite the delay. Share your opinions and criticisms. Or questions of course.
> 
> I had originally planned a different ending, but the chapter got longer than anticipated, so I put that into the next. Just saying that, cause the pun in the title didn't work anymore, so I had to come up fast with a different kink-pun, hope you still like it (if not, share your ideas in the comments.) :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think so far of it? And yes, the kink will only get better. Just Vic is new to it here of course.


End file.
